


Empty

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Empty

The flat hadn’t changed much since His death. It was cleaner, but only maginally, some books starting to be packed away in boxes. The door to His room hadn’t been tocuhed, no one wanting to intrude the one place that was completely his.

The only thing that was new was the small black cat asleep upon the seat facing the kitchen.

He moved towards the animal to stroke its shiny fur.

The noise of keys in the door and foots steps up the stairs had him gone in a second.

John put the plastic bags on the counter and picked up the now awake cat,

“Hello” said John to the cat “Did you have a good sleep Sherlock?”


End file.
